<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little Darling by Elli_Green95</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093259">Little Darling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elli_Green95/pseuds/Elli_Green95'>Elli_Green95</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Queen (Band), The Beatles (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Inspired by Music, Musicians, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 03:28:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elli_Green95/pseuds/Elli_Green95</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Louisa May had grown up along side one of the biggest bands of the 70s and 80s and struggled to find anyone who truly understood what her life was like until she met Dhani Harrison who grew up as the child of a Beatle and in similar circumstances. Not only do they find a unspoken understanding with each other but something much deeper.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anita Dobson/Brian May, Louisa May/Dhani Harrison, Olivia Arias/George Harrison (mentioned)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Concert For George</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>November 2002 </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m coming Anita!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Louisa was adding lip gloss in her old bedroom when Anita called her to come downstairs. Both her, Louisa, and Brian were going to the Royal Albert Hall tonight for a special event: Concert for George. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was the first anniversary of the death of musician George Harrison. He had a big impact on people’s lives including the Mays. Many famous rockers from McCartney to Clapton would be there and of course so would Brian. The event was special not only as it was a memorial to one of his idols, but the last day he would have with his daughter before she left for the states. After graduating, she and a friend of hers were studying and living in the US. Both Brian and Anita disliked the thought of Louisa leaving for God knows how long, but they understood that she needed to grow away from who her father was and into who she needed to be.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Louisa rushed down the steps to greet her father and stepmom before leaving out. Louisa wasn’t much one to go out. Her teenage years were wild and she was determined to leave that chapter closed and to make this one different. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“See I’m down and ready to go,” said Louisa a little rushed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course hon,” said Brian as he kissed Louisa’s head, “you know how Anita is.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And what’s that supposed to mean?!?” snarked Anita.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nothing darling, now let’s leave before I get in trouble!” her husband joked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The three rode to where the concert was taking place and entered the theatre. The amount of people there was crazy! So many celebrities and singers that Louisa had only heard of on the radio. She felt overwhelmed yet curious at all the people. Soon after small talk with some celebrities, the family of three for the night took their seats and Ravi Shankar took the stage, saying a traditional Indian prayer. After he finished, the concert began. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was so amazing and very emotional and as everyone’s attention was on who ever was currently leading the song, Louisa’s attention was on someone else. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was a boyish looking guy on the acoustic guitar, playing with all his heart and trying to fit in with those around him. Something about him intrigued Louisa. She couldn’t tell if it was how he looked so much like George or if it was how in tune with the music he was,but she could only focus on him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After the concert ended, Brian turned to his wife and daughter, </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Id like to go back stage and say hello to Olivia if that’s ok with you ladies?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course,” they both said, nodding in agreement as they made their way backstage. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hello there Olivia,” Brian said as he took her hand “beautiful concert tonight, I know George would’ve loved it. Roger and Deb couldn’t make it but they send their love. Also this is my wife Anita...” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Both of them got lost in conversation with Mrs. Harrison and left Louisa in her own little world. Hugging her black sweater, she looked around, eyes wondering to different places until they landed on the guy again. The same guy who she couldn’t take her eyes off of earlier. She quickly mustered up some courage and made her way over to where he was standing. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Girl Meets Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"><span class="s1"></span><strong>November 2002</strong><br/>
<br/>
Dhani gave his guitar to one of the people back stage and thought about the concert. </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It went well,” he thought “dad would’ve been proud of my guitar playing.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Dad</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His dad had died a year ago but the wound was still fresh on his heart. Not a day went by where he didn’t think about how much he missed his dad. People always said how much he looked like his dad which made it harder to try to move past it. All he wanted to do was to make George proud and he hoped he was looking down tonight with a cheeky smile. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">While lost in thought, he saw a girl with brown hair in a black cardigan was coming over to him. He ran his hands through his scraggly black hair and gave a warm smile to the girl. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hi,” she muttered “I just wanted to tell youthat you did an amazing job tonight.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thanks,” Dhani responded “I’m glad you enjoyed it. Are you here by yourself?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh no, I’m with my dad and stepmom. It’s my last day before I leave for the United States and they wanted to spend time with me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love going to the States. I love LA and I’ve been down to Florida as well.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“To be honest, I’m kind of nervous. It’s my first time really moving away from home and I don’t really know how I’ll handle it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You seem like a pretty tough girl I’m sure you’ll be fine.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thanks,” Louisa said blushing a bit. This kid was really nice. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They chatted a bit more until Louisa heard her dad’s voice calling her name that it was time to leave. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I gotta go now. It was nice netting you...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dhani,” he said extending his hand.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Louisa,” she replied shaking his hand back before running back to her parents. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">On the car ride home, she kept Dhani and his kiddish smile in her mind when her stepmom snapped her back into reality. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So who was that you were talking to?” Anita asked. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh it was the kid on stage. Dhani I think his name was?” Louisa replied. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hmm interesting,” Brian added.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s that supposed to mean?” His daughter questioned. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nothing...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No I want to know what the hmmm meant!?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s nothing Lou.. I love you.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys! So here’s chapter 2. I think I’m going to do a chapter a week so because of school but who knows maybe I’ll get in two. We will finally start getting into the meat if this story in the next chapter so I’m excited and I hope you are too! I have a lot planned. Stay safe and happy. Love you guys ❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Stepping Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>May 2010 (Eight Years Later)</strong>
</p><p>"Are you joking me Lav? You know that I'm getting married this afternoon right?" </p><p>Rory Taylor was going full on bridezilla over the phone to Lavender Lee who came down with the stomach flu and couldn't serve as bridesmaid. Her mother, and Louisa May, who had been called in to try to calm Rory down, stared at each other awkwardly. </p><p>"No I’m sorry I get it. Get well please." Rory hung up and threw her phone on the couch before her eyes filled with tears. Louisa and Dominique ran to her side. </p><p>"Cheri," Dominique soothed "I know this isn't how this was supposed to go, but you have to roll with the punches and dry your eyes."</p><p>"Your mom is right," Louisa added, "This wasn't supposed to happen, but you are Rory Freaking Taylor and I've seen you in worse situations."</p><p>Rory chuckled and then if all the sudden a lightbulb had appeared above her head, she turned to her friend and asked, </p><p>"Do you wear a medium?'</p><p>"Yeah, why?"</p><p>"Louisa May you are going to save my wedding! You'll just fill in for Lav. That is if you want to.."</p><p>"Of course I'll do it."</p><p>Rory tackled her on the couch in a hug while Dominique scolded her for wrinkling her dress. Louisa didn't love the attention it brought to her, but she and Rory had been close since they were in diapers and there wasn't much she wouldn't do for her friend.</p><p>When time came for the ceremony, Louisa put on her best smile and walked down the isle. A few faces looked at her strangely, especially Lavender's parents, but she kept on her brave face. This wasn't the first time she had to use it.</p><p>As Rory and Roger walked down the isle together, Louisa decided to people watch and check out who was here. She was always pretty introverted and people watching was one of her favorite things to do. <br/><br/>“Mum, Dad, Anita, Jim, Emily, Aunt Dom, Aunt Debbie, Sarina, Felix...” she listed off in her mind while Rory and her fiancé said their vows. She was surprised how close her parents were sitting considering their past. <br/><br/></p><p>She listed off a couple more people, but there were some who were complete strangers to her. <em>Doctor friends</em> she thought and then locked eyes with a guy sitting on the bride’s side. <br/><br/></p><p>She couldn’t say how long they looked at each other, but it was enough to make Louisa bite her lip and stare back at Rory and her fiancé. Gosh how that guy looked so familiar to her. She racked her brain trying to figure out where she had seen him from. </p><p>Eventually, the ceremony ended and everyone made their way to the tent for a reception. A twang of sadness plucked Louisa’s heart as she looked at the happy couple and other couples throughout the room. Relationships had never been her number one priority especially after what happened with Jack last year but that was another story for another time. </p><p>She escaped the photos and small talk for a second to grab a drink at the bar. Nothing too strong but something to put her in a better mood.</p><p>The bartender gave her her drink and told her it would be £3. <em>Why couldn’t it be open</em> she thought scrummaging through her clutch for some money until she heard a voice say.</p><p>”I got it.” </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A couple things <br/>1. Even though Louisa/Dhani never happened I wanted to make this story a little more accurate to real life but don’t get me wrong I still love the Brian/Chrissie paring!!<br/>2. There may be some mature themes (like mentions of alcohol in this chapter) I will never go too deep into stuff because I don’t really feel comfortable writing about it and I don’t want to write about something I’m not overly familiar with, but I still want to brush over some of it because I think it’ll add to the story. I don’t condone any of this stuff so don’t take it the wrong way :) <br/>3. Thank you always for reading! I love you guys so much and I hope you all are staying safe. <br/>And as always Kudos and Comments are appreciated!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Drinks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>May 2010</strong>
</p><p>Louisa’s blue eyes looked up to see who the semi familiar voice belonged to. A guy with long brown hair and nice eyes smiled at her, and paid for her drink as well as one for him as he sat down next to her.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thanks,” she told him, “You really didn’t have to do that. I didn’t mind paying.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know I didn’t have to, but something told me I should. Something about you is familiar to me and I can’t quite put my finger on it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She chuckled at his boldness and she threw back her drink causing a slight cough and he laughed again. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Slow down or else it’s gonna be quite a night for you. So how do you know the happy couple?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My brother and friend,” she coughed “we all grew up together and I knew Jim always loved Rory but I didn’t think he would ever act on it honestly. Love makes you do strange things I guess.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah I guess it does,” he smiled as he sipped his drink slowly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The way he kept smirking at her and laughing made her slightly annoyed yet intrigued. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Since you’re obviously in such a great mood tonight, how did you get invited to this wedding? You were the only person here who I don’t off the bat recognize.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I actually don’t have much of a relationship with either of them but I had an accident on stage a couple weeks ago and had to go to PT and Dr. May was my therapist. I have no idea why he invited me to his wedding but I guess we became pretty good friends.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Louisa kind of lost it when Dhani called Jimmy ‘Dr. May.’ He was always her annoying older brother and she couldn’t or wouldn’t see him otherwise. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dhani commented sarcastically, “Looks like I’m not the only one in a good mood tonight. You’re bursting over there and I’m not sure what I said.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As she gained her composure she explained, “Oh it’s nothing. You said stage? Are you a musician or something?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah I am” he replied, “I play guitar and sing in my band. We’re not overly popular but we did play Lollapalooza last year.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Louisa was impressed. Music was something that always interested in and was pretty talented at but never acted on it as fame scared her. For multiple reasons. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dhani continued, “I like not being overly popular though because it’s let’s me do my own thing without being overshadowed by my dad’s career.’ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dad’s career? Who was his dad? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then it hit her and she gasped. Gosh how had she not recognized? After all, they look so alike. Then she asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re Dhani Harrison aren’t you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He smiled, “I was wondering when you were gonna catch on again Louisa May. Long time no see.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have nothing to say for myself lol. I know it’s been two months and I’m extremely sorry but I’m back. Things have been busy for me and I’ve lost some inspiration but I haven’t abandoned the story. I hope your holidays were joyful and your new year is amazing! Sending you lots of love as always!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Drinks Part Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <span class="mceItemHidden">Dhani’s chuckle <span class="hiddenSpellError">crescendoed</span> into a full-out <span class="hiddenSpellError">bawl</span> as he couldn’t keep his eyes of the shock on Louisa’s face. We’re they both tipsy and out of it? Definitely. That was probably why she started laughing too. The bulk of the relationship so far had been a bunch of laughter but they both were ok with that. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <span class="mceItemHidden">“Stop laughing, it’s not funny,” she said trying <span class="hiddenGrammarError">to be</span> serious, “When did you first recognize it was me? And how the heck did you remember? We only met once and that was like ten years ago.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <span class="mceItemHidden">“Surprisingly, you look very similar to how you looked ten years ago. A different hair color and a little thinner but you look pretty much the same,  plus when you said Jim was your brother I <span class="hiddenGrammarError">made the connection</span>. I did wait a bit though before telling you I recognized you because I wanted to see how long it would take you to catch on. Longer then expected I see.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Louisa sat there perplexed about the audacity he had but also how she was strangely attracted to him. But as she sat silently with rosy cheeks, her phone rang. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry about that,” she apologized as she reached to find her phone in her clutch and he responded with a smile.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Who is it?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My mother.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh Anita?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <span class="mceItemHidden">Louisa chucked, “Oh gosh no. Anita Isn’t my mom, she’s my step mom. My mom is that woman over there and she’s with my dad for some reason and I just made eye contact with her which means I need to answer my cell phone now.’ </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <span class="mceItemHidden"><span class="hiddenSpellError">Dhani</span> peered at the short woman with silver hair in a purple dress on the phone with the girl next to him. She looked sweet and an awful lot like Louisa even down to the way she carried herself.</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <span class="mceItemHidden">“Yep I’ll be over there in a couple of minutes. Can you give me a bit I’m over here with somebody. No mum we’re not dating. Yes I’ve met him before. I will tell you about him tomorrow ok? Bye I love you too.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <span class="mceItemHidden"><span class="hiddenSpellError">Dhani</span> commented, “Is everything ok with your mom? Your conversation sounded a little heated.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It wasn’t, that’s just how I talk with my mom. I love her but things can get a little dramatic between us and it’s just a bunch of past drama. She wants me over there for pictures in a couple minutes,” Louisa replied touching up her lipstick. </span>
</p><p class="p1">“Strange family dynamic?”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <span class="mceItemHidden">It’s like a flame lit up in her eyes when he brought up the subject, “My family dynamic is either fine or toxic there is no in between. My mom and dad are always on and off. I have seen them be best friends and mortal enemies and <span class="hiddenSuggestion">right now</span>,” she looked over to Brian and Chrissie laughing, “they look like they’re getting along which is a good thing. Plus she and Anita get along well but I think they bond over the fact my dad <span class="hiddenGrammarError">can be</span> a big idiot most of the time.” </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <span class="mceItemHidden"><span class="hiddenSpellError">Dhani</span>, a little taken back by the close up he got into the May family dynamic replied, </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I understand,my family dynamic is weird too.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <span class="mceItemHidden">“Really? I mean I can’t judge but it always seemed like your parents got along extremely well. Better than mine at least.” </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My parents loved each other very much but things weren’t always exactly easy for them either.” <br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well cheers to our guitar wheedling fathers and our vertically challenged mothers,” she chuckled and they clinked their glasses. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Louisa straightened out her dress and popped a piece of gum in her mouth before grabbing his hand and quickly letting go. He smiled at her as she sprinted over to her family, being careful not to trip over her high heels. <br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Turning back to his drink, he felt a piece of paper in his hand. He opened the small parcel which said, </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Be back after awkward photos. You’re not getting rid of me just yet :)” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He seemed to like this woman more and more every second. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>New chapter! I hope y’all like it and I hope you’re having a safe and happy new year!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Levitating</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>May 2010 </strong>
</p><p>“A little bit more to the right, please, Miss May.” </p><p>Louisa shifted in the direction the photographer told her to as she posed neatly with her family. She loved photos, but today she felt antsy, and her mind kept wandering off. </p><p>After what felt like forever, the photos ended as everyone made their way back to the banquet hall, and Louisa felt a hand on her shoulder. </p><p>“I’ve barely seen you the whole night,” her sister in law commented, “Where have you been?”</p><p>“At the bar. I met..or reconnected with this guy, and we’ve been talking and stuff,” Louisa replied. </p><p>Rory smirked, “Oooo, do I see a date in the future?” </p><p>Louisa chuckled, “probably not, I don’t know. I do think I’m starting to like him a little, though. You know I haven’t liked anyone since the whole Jack catastrophe.” </p><p>“How could I forget? That was awkward, but this guy might be different. You should ask him to dance! You know, be all romantic and stuff.” </p><p>Jack was the son of her former editor in Boston during her post-college years, not to mention her ex-boyfriend. He was a talented writer and her first serious relationship. He reminded her friends of Logan from Gilmore Girls, so Rory always called him that, one time accidentally to his face. Their relationship ended horribly, with Louisa breaking it off to go back to England to be closer to her family but also because things were moving too fast. </p><p>“You’re right Rory, I might ask him to dance,” Louisa said. </p><p>Rory smiled and linked arms with her friend, “I’ll make sure the DJ plays a really romantic song.” </p><p>Louisa rolled her eyes, “Oh gosh, of course, you will.” </p><p>After separating from Rory, Louisa made her way back to the bar to find Dhani gone. </p><p>Perplexed, she wondered where he could’ve gone until she heard a ‘boo’ from<br/>behind her. </p><p>“Geez, Dhani! I almost slapped you,” she said with her hand over her heart. </p><p>“Sorry, I was trying to find you, but I’m glad I did. How was the picture taking?”</p><p>“As painful as I thought it would be. I got called down many times for staring off into la-la land.” </p><p>He chuckled, “Makes sense-“ </p><p>But as he was about to finish his statement, the DJ came on the mic and said, “Alright, it’s time for the first dance, and others are welcomed to join in after.” </p><p>‘Maybe I’m Amazed’ by Paul McCartney came on over the speakers as Rory and Jimmy threw their arms around each other and stared deeply into each other’s eyes. </p><p>The sight made Louisa tear up a bit. She was always worried that she passed up ‘the one.’ That the right person was staring her right in the face yet, she wasn’t looking. She didn’t want to be alone forever, but she was also only 29 and still had a little while left to go. </p><p>Although her eyes were on the happy couple, Dhani Harrison’s eyes were on her. </p><p>“I never noticed how blue her eyes were..... how much they shone in the light,” he thought these things to himself as he was worried what was gonna happen was happening; he was falling for her. </p><p>One of the very last conversations he had with his dad before he passed was on love. George had told him, “You will come across a lot of people in your life who think understand you, and then you come across the people who see you deeper than you ever thought possible. Who see you past the money or the name but your soul and the love you give. Hang on to them because they are rare.</p><p>His eyes contracted at the thought of his dad. He missed him so much. It felt as if a hole in his heart was left by his dad that he knew would never be filled again. At least he didn’t think so. </p><p>The DJ’s voice came on the speaker again, “Couples may join on the dance floor now.” </p><p>Dhani turned to Louisa, “Would you like to-“</p><p>She cut him off, “Yes..please I’d love to.”</p><p>She put her arms around his neck, and he put his hands on her waist, and they swayed. Swayed to Eternal Flame by the Bangles. </p><p>Gosh, it was so cheesy, but they both didn’t care. Nothing seemed to matter at this moment except for both Louisa and Dhani. Her heart started beating faster than usual. She definitely felt something for him, and maybe he felt the same. </p><p>Dhani spoke up, “Louisa I-“ </p><p>“Don’t say anything.”</p><p>She pulled him in close and kissed him. Something she had wanted to do since that first smirk he gave her. Since the first sarcastic comment. All her emotion poured into the kiss with a man who earlier that morning was a stranger. </p><p>He didn’t pull away but pulled her closer. He hadn’t felt this much emotion since his dad died. It was almost as if he had been a ghost walking through the shadows for the past eight years, but she finally woke him up. </p><p>“I don’t know if it was because I’m a little drunk, but I really enjoyed that,” she whispered. </p><p>“I think we’re both a little drunk, but I don’t regret any of this.” </p><p>“I don’t either.” </p><p>They leaned in for another kiss and just simmered in the feeling of levitation they both felt. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>lol I should probably be in bed now, but inspiration strikes at weird times. Ahhh I loved writing this so much and I hope I didn't get them together too soon but don't worry if you like more then fluff, there will definitely be some angst (sorry!). Have a wonderful weekend and as always stay healthy and stay safe! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Morning After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>May 2010 </strong>
</p><p><em>Buzz Buzz</em><br/>With a startled jump, Louisa sat up in bed and quickly looked at her surroundings.<br/>"Calm down," she said to herself, "Breathe. Where are you? What happened?"<br/>A pounding headache found its way into her head, and she groaned. She felt like crap. <br/>She was in a bedroom of some sort, but it wasn't her own. It was too clean and grown-up compared to the one she had in the house she shared with her brother. Not to mention she was in a t-shirt and pajama pants. Her dress was neatly draped across the chair in the corner, along with her cream-colored heels. <br/>It took every bit of strength she had, but she rose out to her bed and opened the door to the smell of eggs and bacon from the kitchen and 'Good Morning Britain' on the television. <br/>"Hey, you're awake," a voice from the kitchen standing over the stove. Dhani. <br/>"Yep, I woke up a little while ago, but I might go puke in a second," she joked, but her tone turned more serious, "did anything happen....like between us?"<br/>Dhani turned to her; she was sitting at the kitchen table near the window that overlooked the grey sky and Thames and replied, "goodness no-no! We were both too drunk and out of our heads. I helped you change, and you passed out in bed, and I soon after, but nothing happened. I couldn't ever do that. It wouldn't be right." <br/>She appreciated his tone and his respect. She knew many guys who would've taken advantage of her state of mind and played her like a drum. Even though she had barely known him twenty-four hours, he was a good guy. <br/>He brought her some eggs and bacon with a cup of coffee. The yellow eggs were a little rubbery, and the bacon was overcooked, but the gesture was nice. To lighten up the mood, she joked. <br/>"Cook breakfast often?" <br/>"Oh yeah," he chuckled, "I wanted to make it special for you, and I guess I was a little too nervous or something. I don't do a lot of my own cooking; I eat out way too much."<br/>"I'm an alright cook, but I'm not the best either. I lived off Chinese takeout when I lived in the states. My mother would've flipped if she knew what I was eating as she is an amazing cook. She used to make this sweet bread when I was a kid," she closed her eyes as she reminisced about the smell of baked sugar from her childhood. A small continuity in her crazy childhood. <br/>"I totally get that. My mum was born in Mexico, so she used to make this chicken mole when I was little. It was spicy, which my dad hated, so he would sometimes slip it our dog when she wasn't looking."<br/>Louisa chucked, and the two continued their breakfast in a comfortable silence until Louisa looked at her watch. <br/>"Crap crap. I'm gonna be so late to work!" <br/>"Do you need me to drive you?"<br/>"It's okay, I can grab a taxi, but I don't have clothes," she chucked out of confusion and sheer craziness.<br/>Dhani thought for a second, and then a lightbulb went off in his head.<br/>"Hold on," he said and rushed into the bedroom. He came back out with a white button-up and black skirt.<br/>"My mum stays over sometimes, and I know that sounds weird, but you might be able to fit into her clothes. Do you think these will work?"<br/>"Oh my gosh, Dhani, you're a lifesaver. Thank you so much!!" She kissed his cheek, grabbed her clothes, and ran into the bathroom. <br/>He touched his cheek and smiled. He really enjoyed that.<br/>She came back out with the perfect fitting clothes and her cream heels on. <br/>"If I leave now, I will only be an hour late," she laughed, "thank you again so much I would be so far down the rabbit hole if it wasn't for you." <br/>"Of course Louisa.... are you free Saturday?"<br/>She was a little taken back from the blatant question but then last night flooded back to her. The eye contact. Their conversations. The kiss. The kiss felt nothing but euphoric to her. <br/>She snapped back into reality and replied, "Of course. Send me more details as it gets closer to Saturday. I gotta go now, though. Bye!" <br/>She tugged on his shirt and gave him a quick kiss, and Dhani closed the apartment door behind him. Gosh, he was really falling for that girl. <br/>A knock on the door startled him, and he opened it to see Louisa's smiling face. <br/>"I just realized you can't text me if you don't have my phone number. Here, I didn't have any paper, so I wrote it on a takeout receipt. Okay bye for real this time." She gave a quick wave and headed out of sight.<br/>The note said;<br/>"(020) 7846 1924 thanks again for breakfast! :) <br/>-LM" <br/>He never thought a takeout receipt could be so beautiful. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys! So its been a month but here's an update! This was more of a building chapter and I can't decide if the next one will be as well or if some more action will happen. Anyways, I hope you all are doing well and keeping safe. My thoughts are with you always and I hope you guys enjoy the rest of your weekend! Sending you my love as always &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>